


圣诞大作战

by fantoke



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 09:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17485187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantoke/pseuds/fantoke
Summary: " All I want for Christmas is you."





	圣诞大作战

**Author's Note:**

> 一辆快车/基本无剧情

12.24 23:43

伦敦的一间小酒吧里，圣诞前夜的热闹气息渐至高潮。沸腾的人群，迷离的灯光，嘈杂的乐声与人声，威力仿佛扩大了十几倍的酒精征服了今夜这里的每个人。

Dele吐出一团带有浓烈的酒精味的热气，很快与这个闭塞喧闹的空间里漫淌着的浑浊气流融为一体。头顶上像堆起来的线团一样的头发蹭着Eric的脖子，酒精令他的某些感官能力也扩大了一些，一种酥酥痒痒的感觉给了心脏猛烈一击，一股刺激的愉悦感在身体里渐渐漫开。

Eric伸手扶了扶Dele顺着皮沙发慢慢往下缩的身体。Dele的上半身软软地靠在Eric怀里，下半身以屁股为支撑点向地上缩着。Eric有点晕了，轻飘飘的感觉让他有点搞不清楚真实世界的状况，怀里那个细小的身体的温度在胸膛扩散开来，嘴里嘟囔着一些连不成句的词语。

再也不这么喝酒了。Eric想着，可是谁叫今天是和Dele一起过的平安夜呢。球队昨天6-2大胜了埃弗顿，那位将比分反超的进球功臣此刻正躺在自己怀里醉得不轻。四舍五入一下我才是食物链顶端的那个男人吧，想到这里Eric发出了几声低笑。

“Del…你喝得太多了，想回去休息一会儿了吗？”Eric拍了拍怀中人的脸。

“这是圣诞节Eric，我想等到倒数，这可是我们第一次一起过的圣诞节…”Dele吐出一大团酒气，喷在Eric脸上，弄得胡须都好像微微湿润了一些。

距离午夜的钟声不到十分钟了。

Dele一个鲤鱼打挺将上身直立起来，有点用力过猛不小心踢翻了几个空酒瓶，玻璃在地板上滚动的呼噜声被无情地吞没。Dele的心中却是迸发出一种无声但又激烈的欲望，他想在午夜那一刻吻Eric，他期待着这个主动的做法或许会得到对方的回应，更为热烈的回应。

 

12.24 23:55

钟声将近，每个人心里的期待值已经满到快要冲破数值条了。

Dele意识不清地靠在沙发上，细长的双腿不安分的晃来晃去。Eric一只手拉着他的手臂害怕他突然就向旁边倒下，同时也在琢磨着待会儿怎样把这个醉鬼搞回家，在自己也是有点意识模糊的状态下。  
Eric断断续续地思考着，身旁的人突然开始哼起了歌，是那首Eric Dier的chant。

一种说不清的感觉借着酒精在身体里无限挥发，Eric做出了一个大胆的决定。

 

12.24 23:59

酒吧里的声音更加嘈杂了，所有人都惴惴不安地等待着，等着最后五秒钟的到来。

钟表上的秒针快速在奔跑。

“5——” 每个人都紧张了起来。

“4——” 角落沙发上的两个醉鬼也跟着数了起来。

“3——”一边数数的Dele一边咧开嘴露出他的标志性微笑。

“2——”Dele把头向身边人的方向侧去。

“1——” 一阵欢呼与掌声爆发在人群中，冲出屋顶在无尽的黑夜里漂泊蔓延。

一片欢腾中，一个酒味的温热的嘴唇贴在Eric一团胡须中的柔软处。Eric心中漾起一圈一圈的涟漪，他将这个小小的身体环在自己的怀中，温柔地舔舐着对方的双唇，进而深入进去，两片嘴唇完美贴合，Eric灵活的舌头在Dele的口腔里探索着，刺鼻的酒精味让他更加上头了，Eric毫不在意，全身心地吻着，在一团混乱中贪婪地汲取一丝芬芳。

 

12.25 00:17

一番唇舌激战过后，Eric拖着Dele终于走出了酒吧，新鲜寒冷的空气瞬间将两个人包裹。街头挂满了圣诞彩灯，每个窗户透出来的光把伦敦的街道连成一片暖黄色的河流。

“Del…”Eric有点担心地望着Dele，刚才那个激烈的吻让他的身体清醒了一些，意识却更加迷茫了，一种渴望愈发强烈起来。  
“我想去泡温泉Eric！”Dele用手环着Eric的脖子，整个人几乎要吊在他身上了。

“……这个时候哪里来的温泉？”

“可是我真的想！”Dele望向Eric，又冲他露出了那个招牌微笑，他知道Eric最吃这个了。

Eric果然有点受不了了。“那么我们回家在浴缸里泡个热水澡怎么样，反正都差不多，你想泡一晚上都行。”

“我知道你最好了！”温泉，Dele只是随口一说罢了，这时的他连自己穿哪个号码的球衣都说不清了。

 

12.25 00:45

终于回到Eric的住所里。

房门还没有推开，两只四脚兽就迫不及待地从窝里爬出来欢快地到两个人的脚边蹭来蹭去。

平常的Eric肯定会和它们一起玩上好一阵，不过今夜的屋子里已经有了一个让他更加宝贝的生物了。

Eric把Dele丢在沙发上，径直走向浴室，脱掉被酒味吞噬的上衣，打开热水阀。水温很快开始升高，直到浴缸已经半满，他才关掉阀门走出浴室。沙发上的棕色可人竟然已经自己脱掉了上衣和外裤，一脸傻笑地望着自己。

棕色皮肤在灯光下泛起一层金色的微光，细长的双腿上都是强健有力的肌肉，散发着一种运动的健美。  
Eric的心开始砰砰直跳。

 

12.25 01:02

两具躯体不知道什么时候就纠缠到浴缸里去了。

热水的温度很快驱散了夜晚附着在身上的寒意，一股灼热从胸中扩散至每一根神经末梢。热水将两个人的身体吞没，内心里散发出来的渴望将两个灵魂拉得更近了。

Eric背抵着浴缸，粗壮的手臂将身上人紧紧圈住，宽阔的手掌抚摸着他的背部。Dele向他不断索吻，浴缸坚硬的边缘硌得他的脖子有些疼。意乱情迷之间，Eric身体上的某个部位不受控制地想要一展身手。

Dele似乎是感觉到了小腹上突然而来的坚硬触感，贴在Eric嘴上的唇轻轻离去，拉出一条细细的银线，他的手在Eric的胸膛上游离着，在他坚实的肌肉上播种下柔软的情欲之钟。

Eric的呼吸更加急促了。他甚至能感觉到Dele游走的手在水里划出的波纹的荡漾感，水波起起伏伏，在被浴缸圈住的水中，那只手终于抵达了目的地，它握住那样性物，想要将身体中的炽热传递给对方。

Dele将头埋在Eric的胸口，身体上散发出来的独特香味引诱着他的渴望。Dele的身体向下方行进着，直到舌头上密布的小突起与Eric的灵魂之物相互贴合，柔软的口腔被坚实巨物填满。

甚有节奏的舔弄让Eric更加意乱情迷了，他浑身瘫软，所有的力量都集中在了身体中位，胸口的空缺正一点点被填补。Eric揉搓着Dele那头像线团盘起来的头发，急促的鼻息，暖和的热水，灼热的情欲，他已然丧失了思考能力。

Dele直起身体，温热的水珠贴在他的皮肤上。

“我觉得我还不错。”他向Eric邀功，两只手不老实地又摸上了身下人的腹肌，并在他身上胡乱游走，Eric胸前的两点粉红也因为一番磨蹭变得坚硬。

Eric只字未发，三秒钟的蓄力，就把跨坐在他腿上的棕色男孩变成了自己的胯下之物。用力之下，一滩水溅落在地板上。

Dele表情变得微微羞赧。

氤氲的水汽已经弥漫了整个浴室，两人的视线都有些模糊。

“I konw what you want, Delboy.”

“Give it to me! Dierwolf.”Dele的语气里带有一种戏谑的挑衅。

Eric俯下身，用湿热的口腔将Dele的命门包裹着，他向他传递的自己的渴望和贪恋。愈发紧促的节奏在Dele的身体里催生出一种令人着迷的晕眩，他放松身体，享受着这种快感。

水温渐渐消失，Dele身体里的快感更加清楚了，酒精似乎已经挥发掉了很大一部分。

Eric与Dele的身体贴在一起，他脖间的水珠蹭在他的脸上湿漉漉的，他的心里也是湿漉漉的。

Dele有点紧张，又有点期待。Eric的硬物顶着他的身体，蹭得他心里发痒。一根庞然巨物毫无预警地进入他的身体，一团火热将他紧密包围，剧烈的快感和刺激冲击着全身，欲火在一瞬间被点燃。

两人更加贴近了。两具互相纠缠的赤身裸体在持续的激烈碰撞中，仿佛重获自由，极尽快乐。Eric从那个狭小湿热的空间里疯狂汲取着对方的美味。

Dele此时有点眩晕了，一种急促的甜蜜将他包围，狂野巨物的不断抽动撞击，让他有些骨软筋酥。Eric触及到他敏感的高潮点时，一阵情难自禁的呻吟从嘴里跑了出来。他努力回应着对方，将他心中熊熊燃烧的渴望凝聚在那个正在沸腾的地方。

Eric加快了抽动的频率，发起了更为猛烈的攻势，从温柔慢慢变得粗野，毫不吝啬的奉献着自己的全部精力。两具强壮的男性躯体在这个寻欢作乐的温柔战场，一击一迎的绝佳配合，相互缱绻，诉说着彼此的心意。

Dele更加头晕目眩了，原始本性的欲望愈发强烈，仿佛是过山车爬升至了顶点，然后又极速下落。身体里那个隐秘的敏感点得到了极大的满足，一阵电流般的酥麻从全身的血管通流而过。好像真的接通了电源，他又无法自控地发出持续高分贝的呻吟。

一波猛攻之后，Eric放缓进攻速度，用手温柔地爱抚着身下人，被湿热巢穴包围的little Eric喷出一股热流，算是完成了它的任务。

Dele软绵绵地瘫软在浴缸里，身体有些微微发抖。

水已经没有什么温度了，但他的身体里却十分火热难抑。


End file.
